CSI: Fortunate Justice
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Las Vegas’s finest wake up one morning with strange new powers, it takes a genius-well,okay, a very smart person- to figure out what’s going on! In answer to csiaddict2’s Super Hero Challenge-You asked for it!
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Fortunate Justice

When Las Vegas's finest wake up one morning with strange new powers, it takes a genius (okay, a very smart person!) to figure out what's going on!

In answer to csiaddict2's Super Hero Challenge-and no, I don't own CSI or Bruckheimer Productions-and I won't make a penny off these characters. So there....

_**Early Saturday Morning…..**_

"Thanks, Grissom…having to work a double isn't so bad when we get to eat like this.." Nick sighed, surveying the empty plate in front of him.

Next to him Warrick slurped down the last of his won ton soup, earning a snicker from Greg. "Well, someone's enjoyed his food….didn't your grandmother teach you soup manners?"

"I'm sure she did, Greg…" Grissom interrupted, casting a warning glare at the youngest CSI. "But in some cultures, making a noise when drinking soup is a sign of appreciation for one's food."

"Says the founder of our feast….and the one who should know about appreciation." Catherine yawned from the head of the table, plopping down her napkin. "And I second Nick's thanks..but I have to get home to send Lindsey off to school…Mom has a breakfast date with Greg's publisher and doesn't want to be late."

"Greg's publisher?" Sara spoke up, flashing a teasing smile as Greg squirmed. Grissom snuck a wink at her, then signaled the restaurant owner for the bill.

"Well….once Max read the chapter she helped me with…he practically begged me to set up a meeting with her. She could have a whole book written about what she remembers about the "pack" days, Catherine." He admitted.

"Okay, before you guys split, open up your fortune cookies." A diminutive woman stood at Grissom's elbow, and he nodded respectfully at her as he passed around a plate of the folded treats. Fan Tan Fanny's was an old Vegas hangout whose customers jealously guarded as "their" place, an attitude encouraged by its owner.

"Thank you, Fanny, everything was good as usual. I think I'll save my cookie for later.." he began, only for Fanny to shake her finger at him.

"NO, Grissom…you must open now….it's bad luck not to open fortunes after you eat!"

Amused by her outburst, he nodded and took the last cookie as the plate came back to him.

"And remember, they will only last as long as the moon is full…" Fanny added, lifting the empty plate off the table, then vanishing through a beaded curtain.

Immediately the group burst into laughter, with Greg wheezing, "She told you, Griss!"

"I never heard about a time limit to fortunes, man.." Nick wiped his eyes, then broke open his cookie. Scanning the small bit of paper, he chuckled as he said, "This is funny, "Whistling while you work will make bad spirits disappear."

"I'll say…talk about Confucius.." Warrick pulled out his fortune, then read aloud, "Might makes right any evil under night."

"Huh?" Catherine looked puzzled as Greg leaned over and looked at the tiny words.

"That's what it says, humph! Boy, you guys got some winners!"

"Well, what does yours say?" she asked, as the younger man broke the treat open, then popped the pieces in his mouth as he glanced at the paper.

"Speed will lead to many good deeds."

"I think we've got a pattern here.." Sara grinned wryly as Catherine put down her purse and picked up her cookie.

"Yeah, Gil…you were real subtle here…great joke!" she remarked, then raised an eyebrow as he protested, "I didn't have anything to do with these…just look at mine!"

"The rivers of justice will wash away injustice? That's a bit corny, even for you…" Catherine snorted. As Grissom stared at her fortune, Sara read it aloud.

"The tiniest spark can fan the winds of change."

"Okay, we get it, Gris…our work does make a difference." Greg snickered, then elbowed Sara as she slowly broke her fortune out of the folded cookie.

"What does it say, Sara?" Grissom spoke up, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ask and it shall be given unto you for good….these are weird, Griss…like instructions." She replied, an uneasy feeling making her stomach turn. Grissom cleared his throat as he stood up.

"Well, they are different, but I wouldn't exactly take them to heart, guys… By the way, remember we have a mandatory staff meeting tomorrow at 6pm….Ecklie has some new paperwork I have to go over with you." He added, giving a wry look to Sara as the others groaned.

"Boy, that's something I bet you would wash away, Gris." Nick snickered, as Catherine said her goodbyes and hurried out the door. Grissom shook his head as he helped Sara on with her jacket .

"A necessary evil, Nick, in any job..."

Nonetheless, as he watched Greg, Nick and Warrick rag each other as they went to their cars, Grissom fought back a sense of anticipation that something was going to happen.

"Do you believe any of that, Gil?" Sara's voice caught his attention, and he met her gaze.

"The fortunes? I think so…words do give you a sense of power. Would you like to test that theory over a cup of coffee?" he offered, a shy smile on his face.

"Only if you let me bring the cookies…" she replied, beaming. As the two CSI's exited the restaurant, Fanny came out of the shadows and watched them leave, a slow smile crossing her face.

TBA


	2. Chapter 2

_**Late Saturday Night….**_

"Oh…I'm sorry I didn't know that…" Sara giggled as Grissom walked her to her door. Despite her protests, he had insisted on picking her up, then dropping her back after one cup of coffee turned into dinner. Now he was regaling her with his latest run-in with Ecklie and how deflated the man was at Grissom "one-uping" him with the sheriff.

"Well, the next time the Sheriff asks who wants to play poker, Conrad won't be the first one with his hand up." He grinned. As Sara fished out her key, she turned to Grissom, then gently leaned in and kissed him.

"I had a good time, and no…you'll never be too late. I'll see you tomorrow."

Stunned, Grissom put a tentative hand to her face before she could go in, then returned her kiss with one of his own. Breathing heavily, they parted lips as he murmured, "Until tomorrow, Sara. Sweet dreams."

Waiting until he saw her living room light go out, he practically floated back to his car, then drove back home counting the hours until work. As he settled into bed, he caught sight of the little fortune from brunch, and light-heartedly thought, "_Full moon or not, I hope Sara and I last longer then that fortune…" _

_**Sunday Night….**_

Grissom's cell phone rang just as he picked up his briefcase, and instantly his stomach turned. Gingerly setting the case down on one of the few dry spots on his carpet, he pulled the phone out of his pocket.

"_Please let me be the only one with a problem…." _He thought, hitting the talk button on the phone.

"Grissom."

"Gris? I can't come to work today…something's , uh, come up." Warrick's normally calm voice had the edge of panic, and Grissom swallowed hard.

"What's wrong, are you sick? Do you want me to stop by…"

"Uh, no…that is….look, maybe you'd better…" he answered, relief creeping into his tone. Grissom sighed.

"I'll be right over, just stay put."

"What choice have I got." Warrick's voice was so low Grissom had to strain to hear him, then the line went dead.

"You've got me…" he sighed.

As he pulled up to Warrick's house, Grissom spotted Catherine's car in the driveway, with smoke coming from the interior. Yanking out his cell phone as he climbed out of his car, Grissom was about to call 911 when he saw the strawberry blond emerge, her hair scorched and tangled.

"Catherine? Are you all right?" he began, running towards her, only to reverse direction as she stopped and screeched at him "All right? Who in their right mind could be all right if they could do this…."

Holding out her hands, she wriggled her fingers in his direction, and Grissom's jaw dropped as sparks erupted from the manicured digits.

"What the….." he yelped as the grass directly in front of him burst into flame. Automaticallly he held up his hands in a defensive reaction, and it was Catherine's turn to look amazed.

"Oh, my God…you too?" she squeeked, gazing at the water which shot out of Grissom's palms. In a moment the flames were out, and both CSI's were staring at the scorched ground.

"Uh, guys….can you get in here before the neighbors see you?" Warrick's voice interrupted their musings. Looking up, Grissom was relieved to see the younger man in the doorway of his home, until he got a good look at his friend.

"Good grief……"

Moments later, the three friends were seated around Warrick's broken coffee table, with Grissom and Catherine trying not to stare at his "Arnold-like" physique.

"Uh, like I said, one minute I'm dreaming of pancakes, then next, I get out of bed, and I'm the after pic of Charles Atlas.." Warrick explained, trying not to blush as Catherine raised a singed eyebrow at the bulging biceps poking through his shirt.

"Well, considering Catherine's fingers turning into sparklers and my hands turning into fire hoses, I'd say you got off easy." Grissom stated matter-of-factly. He glanced at his watched, then winced. "It's 5pm, I think we should be hearing from the others any minute."

Before Catherine could open her mouth, Grissom's cell rang, at the same time Catherine's went off.

"You first…" she scowled, and seeing the name on the screen, Grissom's throat constricted as he answered, "Sara?"

"Sorry, I was in the shower when you called, Griss…you okay?"

A wave of gratitude washed over him as he answered, "Yes, Sara…I was worried when you didn't answer…are you feeling…all right?"

"Yes, thanks….I've actually had a really good day. Funny thing is…Nick called and he didn't sound like himself…he kept whistling really loud then apologizing.." she said.

At that Grissom started to cough.

"Grissom? Gil?"

"I'm fine, honey…" he choked. At that Warrick's head jerked up, just as Catherine barked "Calm down, Greg. Take a deep breath and we'll meet you at the lab in 10 minutes…and it's okay if you beat us there…"

Grateful for the distraction, Grissom managed "Sara? Can you meet me, well, us at the lab early? There is something you should know about."

"Sure, how early?"

Grissom could just imagine the look on her face when he said, "Is 30 minutes too soon?"

TBA


	3. Chapter 3

CSI: Fortunate Justice

**Authors Note**:

Due to a sudden health scare (low postassium), I have been in the hospital and unable to post Ch3 of "Fortunate".

I am now out of the hospital, and hope to have an update written on Monday-thanks to all who are following the story and are enjoying it!

Happy Presidents Day!

Jtbwriter


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sunday Night…cont.**_

As the last of the team slid into the office, Grissom quickly shut the blinds then locked the door, hoping it would be a quiet night. As he turned back to face his friends, he couldn't help but shake his head at the sight in front of him.

At the head of the table was Catherine, black-streaked hair caught back in a ponytail. She was carefully daubing at a cut on Nick's cheek, incurred when he moved slower then Greg when they entered the room. Except for a wary look in his eye, Nick seemed unfazed by Warrick's newly bulging arms and legs, whereas Greg could not keep still, constantly moving in a blur from one side of the room to the other. All the while he was saying, "I woke up when I fell on the floor, then boom! Suddenly I was back in bed. I wouldn't mind being fast so much if I could eat at a normal pace…took me one minute to eat breakfast this morning.."

On the other side of Greg, Sara was nodding as she listened to his chatter, now and then looking at Grissom. He could only hope she had been spared her fortune; luckily his own "waterworks" now went off only when he wanted them to.

"Gris?" Catherine cleared her throat. "How long do you think we'll stay this way?"

"If I remember Fanny's words, as long as there's a full moon, Catherine. Hopefully this…change in ourselves is a temporal one…I think my office calendar has the moon phases on each block of time.." he said thoughtfully.

Immediately Sara uncovered the large day-planner from his desktop, and glancing down, said, "If you're right, the moon wanes Tuesday ..so after midnight…"

"We should become…normal." Warrick finished shifting uncomfortably in a skin-tight jogging suit.

"I wouldn't mind your normal, 'Rick'", Greg chimed in. "It's easier then trying to slow down, so you don't run over your best friend, after all, the ladies will love to squeeze those muscles, not to mention never having to work out!"

"Well, what about me…every time anyone even thinks something bad, I..whistle…then everyone feels better..except me!" Nick protested, suddenly letting out an ear-piercing noise. Instantly everyone in the office felt better, as Catherine clenched and un-clenched her hands.

"You think that's bad…I'm the one with hair that looks like it's been barbequed…I don't dare touch it…if I so much as get frustrated, my fingers start letting off sparks!"

"What about you, Sara?" Warrick asked, curious. You've been awfully quiet…you okay?

"I'm fine, thanks. It seems my fortune is …kinda of minor. I had a couple of errands to run, and when I got to the store two people were arguing over the parking spot I wanted. I rolled down my window when I saw one of them start to take a swing at the other and I called out "Don't!" Immediately they both froze. I mean, it was weird. One moment they're fighting, then pfff!"

"What happened next?" Grissom asked, puzzled.

"They stood there, grinning, then apologized and left. Of course I was glad to get the spot, but when I nearly dropped a bottle of dressing on a stock boy's foot, he all but apologized for being in the way!" she explained sheepishly.

"Wait a minute…"

"What? What?" a chorus of voices spoke at once, seeing the expression of understanding on Grissom's face.

"Do any of you have your..uh…fortunes with you? Because if what I think is true…"

"They might tell us how to hide, uh, handle our …." Nick started, only for Greg to zoom from one side of the room to the other, crying out "Our powers!"

"Greg, stop." Catherine's words carried enough frustration to halt the now speedy CSI in his tracks, only for him to almost whiplash himself.

"Ow, ow!" Quickly Warrick reached out and lifted Greg back into his chair, where he sat, openmouthed.

"Thanks, "Rick'", Grissom said, gratefully, then pulled out his fortune and carefully set it on the table. Sara slid hers next to his, joined by a singed slip from Catherine and Nick and Greg's crumpled ones. Only Warrick seemed to have trouble pulling his out of his pocket.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, then blushed as Catherine put a finger in the inside of his pant pocket and gently brought it out.

"Thanks…" he grinned, igniting a similar smile from her. A feeling of hope swept the group, causing Grissom to glance at Sara. She sighed.

"I guess I don't mind my ..fortune, guys. But..how did I do..it."

"Well, read what your paper says…"Ask and it shall be given unto you for good"…what happened when you told the two women to stop?" he asked.

"They ….did..then smiled and said they were sorry…you mean, if I ask people to stop doing something bad, they do something good?" Sara said, amazed.

"Not only that, but good comes out of it…what did the stock boy do after he apologized?" Grissom probed, then nodded when she answered, "He offered the old man in back of him a hand reaching some cans of olives. And this guy never helps anyone!"

"Exactly…" he replied, then looked at Nick. "And yours?"

"Whistling while you work will make bad spirits disappear." He said, then understanding washed over his face. "I get it..no wonder I whistle…."

"Might makes right any evil under night.", Warrick read aloud, then smiled wryly. "That explains the muscles…maybe it means I might be able to stop one of the bad guys."

Greg just shook his head, "Yeah, but…."Speed will lead to many good deeds"…what can I do to help others?"

"You can rush to help someone who needs help..and this time win." Nick put a gentle hand on his friends shoulder, and Greg managed a grin. "Thanks, Nick."

Okay, mine is, "The tiniest spark can fan the winds of change", how can being a junior league "fire starter" make a difference?" Catherine wondered, looking at her fingers.

"Maybe you can stop someone by getting their attention with a quick "spark"?", Grissom mused, reading aloud, "The rivers of justice will wash away injustice."

The others stared at the fortune, then Sara spoke up. "Maybe it means sending a gush of water will stop a criminal in their tracks…or just get their attention?"

"How do you..and Catherine make it work, anyway?" Nick asked, curious.

"Well, lean back…" Catherine took a Kleenex from her pocket and set it on the table, then flicked her fingers at it. Instantly the paper burst into flames, earning a "whoa!" from Greg. To keep it from scorching the table, Grissom held his hands up, then a stream of water shot from his palms. Immediately the fire disappeared, leaving a small puddle on the table, and a wet faced Sara spitting water.

"Oh….I'm sorry…" he sputtered, only to see her burst into laughter. "Your face, Gris…it's okay. You don't know your own strength, do you?"

"No, I don't …" Grissom chuckled, feeling better. "But now that we know what we can do, we have to decide how we do, or don't use our …powers."

Just then his cell phone went off, and gingerly he answered it. "Grissom…oh, hi Jim?"

"Gil..I'm at Fanny's…need help." Brass's whisper got his attention. "Guy with a gun trying to hold up the place…."

Grissom felt something tighten inside him, then movement across the table caught his eye.

"Gris?" Nick was on his feet, on alert. Warrick and Catherine joined him, as Greg sprang up, then physically stopped himself.

Taking a breath, he put his phone on speaker and answered "Jim, hold on…see if you can call for help..we're on our way…"

"Did that…but this guy has Fanny around the throat, demanding money..if he hears sirens…." Brass's voice was drowned out by a shout, "Hey, drop the phone or I drop her!"

Instantly Grissom and Sara got up as he told Brass, "Drop the phone but leave it on …help's on the way."

TBA


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sunday Night..cont.**_

Stopping only long enough to alert a startled Judy that they were going to a crime scene, Grissom led the team to the parking lot where they convoyed in his Tahoe and Nick's truck.

The only hang-ups were Greg's continuous movement in the SUV's back seat and Warrick nearly tearing Nick's door off getting into the truck. Within minutes both cars pulled up in the alley between Fan Tan Fanny's and the Off Strip Club and Casino, ironically parking next to Brass's car.

Getting out, Catherine said, quietly, "Black and whites at front and side of the restaurant, Milton and Vartann are over by the kitchen door. Think we ought clue them into the locals entrance?"

Grissom shook his head. "They'd only try to stop us..….Sara, stay with the cars...I need you to radio them what we're doing…tell them. That way…"

"They'll react in a positive way.." she finished, pulling out her radio. "Gotcha…be careful."

"We will.." Nick managed to utter, then slapped his hand over his mouth to cut off a whistle. Greg stopped moving long enough to ask, "What next?"

"Go for the door opposite the Club, open it then, then wait for us..Warrick, you next..wait for Catherine and I....Nick, get Vartann and Milton to back off then enter that way and take care of Jim."

He paused, then nodded when Catherine said, "And you and I will create a diversion so Warrick can take the shooter out."

"Got it..Okay, let's go." Grissom ordered, then waited until Greg disappeared, then waved Warrick in a couple of seconds later. A loud whistle let him know that Nick was in place, so as one he and Catherine raced to the darkened archway between buildings.

Since Grissom was the one who knew where the "secret" entrance was that old time Vegas mobsters and now regulars used, she followed his lead into the crimson-lit hallway. Just as they reached the beaded curtain that divided entrance and dining room, an angry voice rang out.

"Told you I'd shoot her if I heard sirens…what was that?"

"Don't know, son…sounded like a firework.." Brass's voice was calming, but the sight that faced the CSI's was anything but….

In front of them, a skinny gangster type in sloppy jeans and hoodie had one arm up against the throat of Fanny, holding her as a human shield. The other had a gun pointed at Brass, as he lay half-exposed behind a table. His gun and radio were out of his reach, obviously disgarded per orders of the gunman.

Grissom tried to catch his eye, then saw that Brass had spotted both him and Catherine. He silently motioned with his head to the direction Nick was, then seeing recognition in his friends eyes, whispered to Catherine, "Now!"

At once she sprang to one side and waving her fingers, shot flames out in the direction of the gunman, just as Nick let out another whistle.

"What the f…." the gangster yelled, seeing the flames nearly catch his jacket on fire, and he ducked down, inavertantly releasing his hostage. In the same moment, Nick grabbed Brass by the arm and pulled him off the floor and out of the room, while Warrick ran in and seized the man's weapon. Greg raced around the room, helping the other terrified patrons out the front.

"Let go…let go or I'll…hey!" he protested, only to be separated from the gun then flung bodily into one of the booths. Before he could raise back up, Grissom lifted his hands then aimed twin fountains of water at the man, blinding him and causing him to scream, "I give up! Stop!"

Just as Grissom lowered his hands, Vartann and the other officers burst into the room, puzzled looks on their faces. "Take him, he's ready for booking." Catherine motioned with a slightly steaming hand. Mechanically the police did so, as Brass and Nick emerged from their hiding place at the waiters station.

"Everyone okay?" Grissom asked, relieved when the others came forward and nodded.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Brass broke in, confusion on his bruised face.

"Well…" Catherine turned to Grissom, who smiled and said.."Jim, it's a long story…"

TBA


	6. Chapter 6

**_Early Monday morning…_**

"Well, that explains the fire, flood and whistling," Brass narrowed his eyes at Grissom, who merely shrugged. The CSI's were seated around their friend, his arm in a sling, as he waited in a treatment room at the hospital. "But whose bright idea was it to rush an armed man?"

"We didn't "rush" him, Jim," he replied patiently, enduring a snort from Sara.

"Yeah, right..and who was the big man who ripped the gun from his hand? The Hulk?"

A burst of laughter from behind them caused Brass to whirl around, bringing him face to face with Warrick's mischievous face. It was the second look that caused his jaw to drop.

"'Rick?"

"That's my name..don't wear it out." The big man stuck out his hand, and dazed, Brass grabbed it, then let go as if burned. "How, what..wait a minute.."

Catherine nodded, then flicked her fingers ever so slightly, sparks sizzling in the air. Grissom answered with a movement of his hands, just spraying a fine mist towards her.

Greg instantly darted forward and back, as Nick snickered, then let out a whistle. Immediately Brass sat back, and an incredulous smile crossed his face.

"Don't tell me…Fanny?"

"And you only thought she served great Orange beef." Sara teased, earning a grin from Grissom.

"She always told me that one day we'd believe in fortunes…but ."

"She made it happen when it would help her." Brass finished, shaking his head.

"Detective Brass?"

Hurriedly the group stood up as a doctor came into the room, then smiled encouragingly.

"Everything checks out, Detective. Just take some aspirin and put some ice on that arm and follow up with your regular doctor."

"Thank you, Dr. Allen." Brass stood up and shook the man's hand, then waited until he closed the door.

"How long are..well, are your "fortunes" permanent, Gil?"

"According to Fanny, only until the moon wanes. Then we should be, ourselves again." Grissom calmly assured him.

"Well, just in case, I think you all should take the rest of today off…you earned it." Brass said seriously, then turned and gave Warrick a hug. "Thanks."

There was a pause, then the big man gave him a careful squeeze back. "You're welcome, Jim."

"Anytime, Brass…just whistle." Greg cheerily piped, then yelled "ow, ow..okay, just kidding!" as Nick pretended to put him in a headlock. Ignoring the tussle, Catherine put her arms around Brass as Sara kissed his cheek. Over their heads, Grissom's eyes met Brass's, and he nodded.

"You're welcome."

**_Early Tuesday Morning…_**

"Bzzzzzzzz"

Grissom opened one eye, then another.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz".

Blearily he sat up, scrubbing at his eyes like a child, then glanced at the clock.

6:00 am

"Huh?" he shook his head, then realized it wasn't the clock, it was his phone. Grabbing it off the bedside table, he glanced at the caller id, then snapped it open.

"Good morning, Sara…you're an early riser."

"Sorry to wake you, Gris…but you did say last night you wanted to see the Butterfly exhibit open today at the Belagio…we could grab breakfast on the way." Instantly Grissom smiled at the tentative tone of her voice, and reassured her, "I did, thanks, Sara. I guess with the late night and all I forgot."

"Same here, between that coffee and my dreams…"

"_Oh my God…" _Grissom snapped awake at once.

"Uh, dreams…did you have nightmares, Sara?"

"No, not quite, just ….weird…like a bad super hero movie." She replied hesitantly.

Grissom let out a sigh. "I know…mine too. Maybe we'd better…exchange stories over breakfast…20 minutes?"

"Sure…thanks. At Johnny's?" Sara's relief was unmistaken and he hurriedly reassured her.

"Yes, Johnny's will be fine…drive careful."

"Always do, Gris…see you there." At the sound of the click and dial tone, a feeling of …contentment came over him, and he quickly got up and dressed. As he put his keys and wallet in his pants pocket, he fingered the small slip of paper from Fan Tan Fanny's and smiled.

Then Grissom spotted the wet marks on his carpet.

"No…" he whispered, then firmly turned on his heel and grabbing up his jacket, opened the front door and walked out.

A minute later, he came back in and pulling the fortune out of his pocket, tossed it in the wastebasket.

"We will last longer then that fortune." He said, aloud, then went back out and closed the door.

As Grissom drove away, the wisps of the waning moon hovered overhead, and a faint voice echoed behind him. "_You will_."

Fin


End file.
